


Blue Sky

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Crossover, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Wonderful days Anime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: «Насколько я помню, дождь шёл всегда…»





	Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> ✐ Цитата в описании, эпиграф и основа сюжета: аниме "Фантастические дни" (Корея, 2003г), очень рекомендую его к просмотру ^^
> 
> ✐ дождливый Лондон, голуби, обрезанные перчатки и ченбэки - сон для котика lieut_cloud
> 
> ✐ фанфик написан на Cartoon & Anime 2017 фест в паблике CB ▲ CHENBAEK  
> (и каким-то непостижимым образом занял там первое место; но вряд ли об этом сейчас кто-нибудь кроме автора вспомнит. к счастью, наверное >..<)
> 
> ✐ саунд: Pretty Children - Mar's Theme (Wonderful days OST)
> 
> ✐ обложка: http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2017/05/19/fbdd137be4e473d9451308035ca987bd.jpg

**/Синее небо/**

_«Насколько я помню, дождь шёл всегда. Легенда гласит, что до катастрофы на нашей планете были огромные континенты и крупные города. Но теперь они померкли в памяти прошлых времен…»_

 

Первый раз Бэкхён видит его на окраине Нового Лондона.

Почти все утренние патрули возвращаются на базу, когда Бэкхён решает проверить нежилой и закрытый обычно пятый сектор. Останавливает мотоцикл у первой колонны и посылает Чанёлю сообщение, что задержится, и координаты.

Экран лэптопа тут же загорается, являя Бэкхёну обеспокоенное лицо командора.

– Что-то серьезное?

– Нет. Просто решил проверить. Почему мы обычно не смотрим этот сектор?

– Там нет ничего важного: колонны, балки, бетон, свалки с отходами… голуби.

– Голуби?

– Обычные разносчики заразы. Не знаю, как выжили, но пока они приносят пользу Куполу, их никто не трогает. Но патрули их все равно не любят. И даже беженцы брезгуют ими питаться.

– Я всё равно посмотрю. Никогда вживую не видел голубей. Только в музее.

– Только недолго и возвращайся в штаб, скоро совещание. Если что: я буду на связи.

Бэкхён отключает лэптоп и разворачивает мотоцикл внутрь сектора. Настраивает тепловое сканирование и выстраивает маршрут к месту наибольшего скопления птиц. Над сектором почти нет крыши, дождь и густые тени от разрушенных колонн и перекрытий отлично скрывают мотоцикл от излишнего внимания, поэтому Бэкхёну удается незаметно подъехать достаточно близко для наблюдения. И вот тогда он и замечает: в центре закрытой с трех сторон площадки стоит парень, по виду и одежде – типичный беженец, и кормит голубей. Разламывает на крупные куски обычную дешевую лепешку (такие выдают на обед на внешней стройке), протягивает руку вперед, давая немного размокнуть, и кидает крошки птицам вокруг. Парочка самых смелых подлетают даже и клюют прямо с рук. Парень гладит их серо-синие перья и… улыбается.

Бэкхён не помнит, чтобы под Куполом кто-нибудь улыбался так.

Так, будто солнце еще не скрылось навсегда за ядовитыми облаками. А земля, отравленная катастрофой и загрязняющими окружающую среду отходами, не рыдала бесконечными слезами над защитной крышей последнего города.

А этот парень просто стоит и улыбается, словно не замечает ничего этого вокруг.

Бэкхён – дитя системы, армии, технологий и Купола – совсем не понимает, как можно так.

Бэкхён обязан докладывать о любом нарушении.

– Чанёль…

Дешевая лепешка – часто единственный обед беженцев. А иногда – и ужин, и завтрак.

– Да?

– Как думаешь, снаружи очень холодно?

– Что случилось? Ты повредил герметику? Костюм? Я сейчас кого-нибудь к тебе пришлю.

– Не надо. Просто спросил. Я уже возвращаюсь.

Чанёль встречает Бэкхёна у парковки и очевидно волнуется. Но лишнего не спрашивает, просто кладет руку на плечо, пока они поднимаются в лифте к верхним жилым этажам, и предлагает перевод на внутреннюю службу.

– Здесь спокойней. Подумай.

За стеклом лифта – стерильность, чистота и выверенность каждого дня жизни последнего города.

У Бэкхёна перед глазами – чёрные, растрепанные, вьющиеся от дождя волосы, старенький, нелепо висящий на узких плечах явно не по размеру плащ и обрезанные, местами порванные перчатки, едва закрывающие пальцы.

– Хорошо. Я скажу завтра.

Бэкхён ловит себя на мысли, что больше всего сейчас хочет согреть эти руки…

 

~~~

Бэкхён вырывается в пятый сектор только через две недели.

Сначала соглашается на внутреннюю службу и пытается забыть ту странную встречу. Чанёль дает ему безграничный пропуск и полную свободу действий, в том числе за пределами купола, но Бэкхён сам честно старается первое время из города не выходить.

А потом парень с голубями ему снится.

Со стройки каждый день приходит отчетность по большой смертности среди рабочих. Да и просто беженцы умирают каждый день от голода, загрязнений или случайных пуль военного патруля.

Люди за границей Купола – всего лишь расходный и практически ненужный последнему городу материал.

Шансов дважды случайно встретиться с кем-то из них снова – практически нет.

Бэкхён выключает систему слежения и ставит лэптоп в режим автоответчика, надеясь, что кроме Чанёля он в ближайшие сутки никому не потребуется.

Оправдаться только перед командором потом будет проще: в детстве, когда Бэкхён еще не ограничил в себе жажду приключений, Чанёль прикрывал его и в более серьезных проступках, чем просто длительный выезд за пределы Купола.

Теней в пятом секторе становится еще больше.

Бэкхён останавливает мотоцикл у знакомой колонны и откидывает защитный экран, включая маску и тепловой барьер на своей форме. Достает из термо-бардачка кофе и пакет с рисовым пирогом.

Голуби разлетаются от шагов, и Бэкхён облегченно выдыхает: он здесь. Он пришёл.

И смотрит всё так же улыбаясь, только чуть удивленно, когда Бэкхён протягивает ему пластиковый стаканчик.

– Он горячий, осторожно. Не против, если я тоже их покормлю? Никогда раньше не видел так близко живых птиц. У нас в музее есть только их чучела.

Форма и оружие у пояса говорят за Бэкхёна больше и раньше, чем слова. Но парень, кажется, совсем не боится, когда кивает, принимает в руки стаканчик и начинает пить, смешно высовывая язык, когда торопится и его обжигает . Его обрезанные перчатки выглядят вблизи ещё более износившимися, а у краев их и на самих пальцах Бэкхён замечает почти запекшуюся свежую кровь.

– Может быть заражение. Надо обработать. Здесь нельзя, дождь смоет. Но я знаю место недалеко. Там тепло, есть еда и чистая вода. Я не желаю зла, веришь? Только помочь. Пойдёшь со мной?

Парень мотает головой, а потом показывает в сторону птиц. Бэкхён отдает ему пакет с рисовым пирогом и смотрит, как голуби осторожно подлетают обратно за новым лакомством.

А потом замирает, и, кажется, не дышит даже, когда парень берет его руку, переворачивает ладонью вверх и кладет на нее рисовый шарик. И не отпускает, когда один из смелых голубей цепляется когтями за пальцы Бэкхёна и щёлкает клювом, разделяя шарик на отдельные рисинки. И тогда Бэкхён снимает с руки защиту. От когтей голубя не больно, скорее щекотно. От дождя – действительно очень холодно и непривычно. А от чужой руки, крепко держащей снизу, и сплетенных на пару секунд пальцев… Бэкхён не смог бы описать в словах это ощущение. Прикосновения и любая другая близость под куполом – не запрещенная вещь, но никогда они не казались Бэкхёну настолько личными. Будто он сейчас не руку его держит, а минимум – сердце, причем прямо сквозь грудную клетку. А потом и вовсе сжимает, быстрее разгоняя кровь по венам, когда говорит вдруг спокойно и уверенно, смотря Бэкхёну прямо в глаза:

– Ты другой. Не похож на них. Возможно поэтому у вашего города еще есть шансы.

– У города? Ты про Купол или весь Новый Лондон?

– Про город, у которого нет границ. Скоро стемнеет. Тебе надо уходить.

– С тобой. Я уйду только с тобой. Пожалуйста.

Вдвоем в мотоцикле совсем тесно. Бэкхён просит прижать голову, и так получается, что к своему плечу. И руки на поясе, ладонями по животу поверх пояса с оружием. Форма хоть и плотная, но чувствительность у нее отличная.

Домик, у которого Бэкхён останавливается, принадлежит военным. У каждого патрульного есть около пяти таких, в разных районах Нового Лондона, убежище и ночлег на случай различных форс-мажоров. Этот Бэкхён выбрал и обустроил сам, поставив вокруг защиту в том числе от своих. И с разрешения Чанёля не стал заносить в учетный табель координаты. Но чтобы она пропустила обоих, приходится прописывать в память дополнительное имя.

– Чондэ. Ким Чондэ, регистрационный номер семнадцать четырнадцать ноль девять двадцать один.

– А моё… – начинает Бэкхён, но Чондэ останавливает, проводя пальцами по металлическому бейджику у Бэкхёна на груди.

– Один день, и больше ты не вернёшься и не будешь меня искать, Бён Бэкхён. Обещаешь?

– Почему? Ты же сам сказал, что я отличаюсь.

– От меня тоже.

– Но этот дом все равно пустует, можешь пользоваться. Здесь есть одежда, бери ее тоже. Душ – там. Потом надо обработать твои руки и можно поужинать. А утром я уйду.

Чондэ отводит глаза, кивает и прямо в плаще уходит в сторону душа.

Пока он моется, Бэкхён включает в доме автономную систему обогрева и неяркую лампу над столом с медикаментами.

Без плаща, в футболке Бэкхёна и удлиненных шортах, Чондэ кажется ещё более худым и будто смывает в душе с себя не только грязь и дождь, но половину недавнего спокойствия и уверенности.

А ладони его почти полностью покрыты шрамами. И совсем свежими, незажившими еще даже, и очень старыми, почти сливающимися по цвету с кожей. Бэкхен обрабатывает новые раны на его пальцах, дует зачем-то, как в музейных книгах, и заматывает бинтом.

Бэкхён не помнит, кто из них тянется друг к другу первым. Понимает, что происходит, только когда стукается об чужой лоб своим лбом, трется носом о нос Чондэ и, кажется, кусает его губы. Или это Чондэ кусает? И стонет ещё негромко, когда Бэкхён, не отрываясь от губы и рук, кружит его до кровати и роняет, придавливая всем весом, сминая футболку, шорты и не без помощи расстегивая собственную форму. А потом обнимает, позволяя сплести ноги, и баюкает, качает, словно на волнах. Словно неизвестно за что извиняясь. И когда Чондэ почти скулит, кусаясь в плечо, зарывается пальцами во все еще сырые и вьющиеся волосы и обнимает ещё сильнее. Потом переворачивается, устраивая Чондэ головой у себя на груди. И долго-долго целует его ладони.

Засыпая, Чондэ просит:

– Уйди до того, как я проснусь…

 

~~~

– То есть просто так взял и переспал? С практически незнакомым беженцем? И который вдруг почему-то неплохо знает о жизни под Куполом?

Чанёль не злится. Не кричит даже. И только по сильно выпирающим костяшкам его сжатых кулаков можно определить, как трудно ему даётся это спокойствие.

Бэкхён по возвращении не стал оправдываться и рассказал ему почти всё. Кроме имени, и что оставил Чондэ ключи от дома.

– Я готов понести наказание.

– По какой статье? Сговор с беженцами? Предательство? Выдача секретной информации? Если бы я тебя подозревал хоть в одной, мы бы разговаривали не здесь. Как друг, Бэкхён, не как командор, советую: я заберу пропуск, а ты забудь навсегда про внешний патруль. Просто забудь и даже не пытайся вырваться. Если хочешь, я прослежу, чтобы он выжил. Насколько это возможно. Твой дом – здесь, но его – нет. Даже если попытаешься всю грязь внешнего мира выскрести. Это просто будет конец. Тебя, как солдата, и нашей системы. Нельзя нарушать правила, иначе однажды кто-то установит новые, а ты об этом не узнаешь.

– Я понимаю.

– Это хорошо. Возьми пару дней выходных, сходи в лазарет. Я сообщу, что ты подхватил небольшой вирус и выпишу вакцину. Захочешь просто поговорить – приходи.

Бэкхён клеит пластырь на укус и долго смотрит в зеркало.

Почему там, под дождем и за стенами дома, всё казалось таким правильным? Таким… настоящим? И будто живой Бэкхён остался там, а здесь – словно пустая оболочка, очередной экспонат музея времени, застрявший между чучел мамонтов и голубей.

 

~~~

Систему Купола взламывают во второй раз.

Бэкхён всё ещё отстранен от патрулирования, поэтому узнает новости только по рассказам в столовой. Что оба раза злоумышленник ушёл через вентиляционные шахты, что обошел каким-то чудом камеры и электронные датчики и почти взломал код центральной базы данных.

– Этот Гром. Его след. Я слышал, он владеет молнией.

– Бред. Ни один человек, даже в высшем Совете не может владеть стихией. Просто талантливый хакер. Говорят, он раньше жил здесь, поэтому так много знает.

– Как думаете, в следующий раз удастся его поймать?

– Если не поймают, будут стрелять на поражение.

Бэкхён слушает внимательно, а после идёт к Чанёлю.

– Я изучал данные по Грому и знаю его слабые места. Допусти меня к заданию. Он точно вернётся.

Чанёль стоит у окна и даже не поворачивается, будто не слышит. Бэкхён ждёт ещё минут пять, а когда собирается уходить, Чанёль подходит и кидает перед ним на столь скрепленные на планшет документы.

– Мы ищем призрака. Человека, который официально умер много лет назад. Эти документы ты изучал?

На листе перед Бэкхёном фотография: чёрные вьющиеся волосы, форма солдата Нового Лондона и улыбка. Под Куполом никто не улыбается так. И внизу под фото: «Ким Чондэ. Погиб при обрушении защитных сооружений на плавающей платформе в пятом секторе». Бэкхён отодвигает лист и видит другую фотографию, схожую с первой только улыбкой. На ней – совсем молодой мальчишка весело позирует на фоне центрального компьютера системы управления Куполом. В графе «Имя» рядом написано единственное «Гром».

Бэкхён закрывает глаза, считает до трёх и потом смотрит на Чанёля:

– Там не было фотографий. И имени.

– Но это он, да? Тот, кого до сих пор не можешь из мыслей выкинуть? Ты же понимаешь, что таких совпадений случайно не бывает? Какую информацию ты ему дал? Хоть что-то, что могло ему помочь с доступом?

– Ничего. Из того, что может повредить Куполу – ничего.

– Я тебе не верю, но пусть это останется на твоей совести. К патрулированию допущу, но ты же знаешь, что я сделаю, если он придёт снова? Что ты сделаешь, если я не смогу?

– Ты обещал, что он выживет.

– Если сам захочет. Но кража базы данных будет автоматически равняться его нежеланию жить. Можешь изучить эти документы еще раз и хорошенько подумать, на чьей ты до сих пор стороне.

По дороге в комнату Бэкхёну кажется, что фотография с Чондэ жжет пальцы даже через плотный бумажный планшет.

 

~~~

– Я тебя вспомнил. Мы дружили в детстве. Пока тебя не забрали в лабораторию. А потом мне сказали, что ты сбежал. Тогда я думал, что это предательство. И решил вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни навсегда. А ты помнишь меня?

Слова прыгают горошинами по мраморному полу и закатываются под лапы чучел. Чондэ молчит. Бэкхён даже шагов его не слышит.

– Если ты сдашься сам, они тебя не тронут. Чондэ, пожалуйста, один раз ты уже решил. А у меня нет выбора, понимаешь?

Рация оживает ровно в тот момент, когда чужая ладонь со шрамами закрывает Бэкхёну рот, а дуло пистолета мажет холодом металла висок.

– Бэкхён. Ответь. Ты где, Бэкхён? Ты его нашёл? Бэкхён?

Чондэ сзади говорит тихо, почти задевая губами ухо Бэкхёна.

– Ответь, – и опускает руку, перемещая ее на локоть.

– Я в музее времени. Он… не здесь.

– Хорошо. Заканчивай там и походи к турбинам, он, скорее всего, пойдет через них.

– Зря… – начинает Чондэ, а Бэкхён выворачивается, роняя его на пол и приставляя уже свой пистолет ему под подбородок.

– Зачем? Зачем ты это делаешь?

– Я всего лишь хочу увидеть солнце. Ты тоже когда-то хотел. Не помнишь?

– Я помню другое. Помню друга, который обещал, что никогда меня не оставит. Что когда дождь прекратится, мы вместе запустим бумажного змея. Скажи, Чондэ, всё это стоило нашей дружбы?

– Пока Купол процветает, дождь не закончится. И ты уже это давно понял, только не хочешь признавать.

– Тогда почему ты не сказал? Почему не позвал с собой тогда, в доме у пятого сектора, когда я был готов с тобой уйти?

– Потому что твой дом здесь. И он остался бы здесь, даже если у меня не получилось. Потому что ты можешь здесь все изменить. А мое место – там. У нас разные дороги, Бэкхён. Прости.

Бэкхён убирает пистолет и просто садится рядом.

– Уходи. Чанёль понял, что я вру, и скоро будет здесь. Уходи скорее, пожалуйста.

Чондэ встаёт и подходит к краю платформы, под которой беснуется море. Поправляет ремень параплана, а потом поворачивается и долго смотрит Бэкхёну в глаза. Потом протягивает руку:

– Я зову. Идём со мной.

Бэкхён прижимается кончиками своих пальцев к пальцам Чондэ, но мотает головой.

– Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все получилось. Увидь солнце за нас обоих.

А потом всё сливается в один кадр: Бэкхён делает шаг вперед, Чанёль вбегает в музей, кричит «Отойди от него!» и стреляет, Чондэ испуганно сводит брови и что-то говорит одними губами, пока Бэкхён толкает его с платформы.

И сам начинает падать вниз, чувствуя, как по спине растекается боль и что-то сырое и горячее.

Чондэ чуть ниже успевает поймать его в объятия, пристегнуть ремнем и раскрыть параплан.

Их переворачивает в воздухе, и последнее, что Бэкхён видит: Чанёля, оседающего на колени на краю платформы и закрывающего глаза рукой.

«Не плачь, глупый Чанёль, – хочет сказать Бэкхён, – я совсем на тебя не злюсь. Ведь ты же выполнил обещание».

Но место слов из горла вырывается только хрип. Чондэ поддерживает Бэкхёну голову и прижимается своей щекой к его щеке. Кажется, он тоже плачет.

А потом приходит темнота…

 

~~~

Чондэ открывает глаза и жмурится на яркое солнце. Подносит ко лбу руку, ставя словно козырьком от кепки, и обводит пальцами другой белые пушистые облака с золотыми краями.

Они бегут, догоняя друг друга, словно глупые мальчишки, которые на спор однажды забрались на самый последний этаж города под Куполом и мечтали, что когда-нибудь однажды именно там они увидят солнце.

Когда-нибудь, Чондэ расскажет Бэкхёну, что тоже умирал однажды. И откуда взялись шрамы на руках. И что для того, чтобы увидеть солнце, Бэкхён был должен ему поверить. Когда-нибудь они будут смеяться над этой историей, разглядывая контуры Нового Лондона с крыльца своей маленькой хижины на берегу моря.

Когда-нибудь…

А пока Чондэ зачерпывает воды в один, сохнущий на воткнутых в песок палках,ботинок и распутывает длинную красную нить.

Потом заходит в дом и долго смотрит на чужую голую спину. На ней, вокруг места, где вошла пуля, расходятся в стороны шрамы, похожие на солнечные лучи.  
Бэкхён прячет лицо в сгибе локтя и сквозь сон морщит нос, пытаясь согнать с него большую бабочку.

Чондэ передумывает его обливать, только мочит в воде ладонь и проводит ей по лучам шрама, а потом целует Бэкхёна в выпирающую косточку на границе плеч и шеи.

– Просыпайся, соня. Пора запускать змея…

Бэкхён бурчит что-то, а потом ловит руку Чондэ, и переплетает их пальцы. На улице ветер проскальзывает под бумажные крылья, змей дергается в стороны и словно красной нитью судьбы связывает их руки.

Наверное, Чанёль прав.

Таких совпадений не бывает случайно.


End file.
